Master Nyada
is a Charming-tribe, Wind-attribute and S-Rank Yo-kai. In Yo-kai Watch 2, He is one of the Yo-Kai required to unlock Spoilerina. Biology Master Nyada is an older, bronze-colored Cat Yo-kai with drooping eyes and a few little mustache hairs below his nose. His inner ear coloring is light indigo, while his tail flames are purple. His muzzle and paw tips are white, and he has dark, dull brown splotches on his body. He wears a dull green robe and has a wood staff-cane. Nyada is almost a copy of Yoda. Master Nyada can take on a human form, like many other powerful Yo-kai across the franchise. In his human form he is called Nick Nack and appears as a rather scruffy middle-aged man with a thin frame, black hair and mustache, an olive green coat and a blue-grey beanie with cat ear-like points. Master Nyada worships "the hose" instead of the Force. He is very wise and cunning and is also a skilled battle veteran, but due to his old age, he tires easily after a fight. Relationships Demuncher Master Nyada had Demuncher as a student and trained him. Nathaniel Adams They both liked Moximous Mask. Abilities and Powers Master Nyada is said to be one of the most powerful Yo-kai, and while he has proven himself he can only use his power for around a maximum of ten seconds. As shown in Yo-kai Watch Busters, he is able to disguise himself as a regular cat. He can also travel through time, as he owns the memory store, although he doesn't say why: he could have been the reason the memory store had the player's Yo-kai Watch. Base Stats Moveset How to befriend Yo-kai Watch 2 You have to get Master Nyada at a quest called "Nyada's Test Episode 3" in order to complete the quest. Once you get the quest, you can fight Master Nyada every day once. YW Busters: Red Cat Team/White Dog Corps After doing the mission The Legendary Team appears! Suicidal Idiots B Team!, there is a slight chance that he will join your team. Quotes *'Befriended: '"*huff* *puff* *wheeze* Phew... Do you want to be friends with me?" *'Loafing: ' *'Receiving food (favorite):' Busters stats YW 2 Master Nyada-Ranger YW Busters: Red Cat Team/White Dog Corps Master Nyada-Ranger Busters Skill: Hose Power-When in a pinch, for only one time, all stats go up by so much. (3 stages) Moves started out with: Moves that can be learned: Soul YW 2 Master Nyada's soul- The Yo-kai that has this will dodge attacks very easily YW Busters: Red Cat Team/White Dog Corps Master Nyada's soul- The Yo-kai that has this will have inspirits from their allies on them for a longer time. History Trivia *While he is voiced by in the video games, in the movie he is voiced by famous comedian . *In Yo-kai Watch 2, his Soultimate has him launching lighting bolts from his paws, similar to that of Emperor Palpatine from Star Wars. In Yo-kai Watch Busters, the lighting is replaced with blue flames. *Since he is old, his battle style realistically reflects that, but in the games, after a certain amount of turns, he tires out. *Master Nyada's "random" nicknames are 'Master N', 'Foster', 'Sensei', and 'Sage'. Origin Name Origin *Master Nyada seems to be an homage to and parody of Grand Jedi Master Yoda from the Star Wars franchise, due to his name and the fact he states to be the master of a power known as "the Hose", a subtle wink to the Force of the aforementioned franchise due to their similar pronunciations in Japanese. **In Yo-kai Watch 2 Bony Spirits/Fleshy Souls, his Key Quests are the "Nyada Trials" 4, 5 and 6. **His English voice coincidentally mimics Yoda's voice, which makes the homage even more obvious. In other languages *Italian: Maestro Miu *Spanish: Gran Mangu *Spanish (American Latin): Maestro Nyada *Portuguese (Brazil): Mestre Nyada Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Wind-attribute Yo-kai Category:Charming Tribe Category:Cat Yo-kai Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Male Characters